Critical Condition Revisited
by steveperrysgirl
Summary: What happened after Harm stopped crying?
1. Default Chapter

USS Guadalcanal North Arabic Sea  
  
"Harm?" Mac asked as she turned around from talking to the doctor to see her best friend, crying. Mac walked over to him and sat beside him.  
  
"It's okay," she assured. She stroked his hair with one hand, while Harm took the other in his hand. Mac herself started to cry. Petty Officer Coates came back with the coffee she got Mac and herself. She saw them comforting each other and decided to give them their privacy. Harm then started to speak,  
  
"I guess that it's all just catching up to me now, Bud's injury and the realization that it could have easily been you in his place. I can't let another day go by without telling you that I love you Sarah. I've loved you since that day in the rose garden. If you don't reciprocate those feelings, I understand, but I just hope we will stay friends. But Sarah, you had me from hello." Mac stood up and to Harm, thought she didn't love him like he did her and was walking away. Harm got a sinking feeling in his heart. Instead, she turned around and took Harm by his hand with a smile. She led him back to her quarters. When they got back to her quarters she sat down on the bed and pulled down Harm to sit next to her.  
  
"Harm, I love you too so much that it hurts. When I was about to marry Mic, that was the second biggest mistake I've ever made in my life." Mac said looking into Harm's eyes.  
  
"What was the first?" Harm asked while holding her hand.  
  
"Not telling you sooner. I almost lost you all those times to Annie, Jordan, and Renee."  
  
"Sarah, I knew I would never go any further with them than that. I guess I was using them as replacements when you were in another man's arms." Mac knew he was talking about Dalton Lowne and Mic Brumby.  
  
"Harm why didn't you ever tell me?" Mac asked sincerely.  
  
"You always seemed happy with them. I love you so much that if you were happy, even if it wasn't with me, then I accepted that," Harm said while looking straight into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," Mac said feeling all giddy inside. Sobering up, she said, "But you should have told me." With that said, she slapped him on the arm with a smile and an angelic laugh. As they were leaning in for a kiss, a gunshot pierced through the silent air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey I need reviews if to see if I should keep going. Tell me what you think ^_^ 


	2. Mystery Man

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter. ^_^ JAG doesn't belong to me obviously and neither do Harm and Mac or any of the other Jag characters, but I wish they did. *sigh*  
  
Here's the second chapter, sorry for the wait! Have fun! Note: I didn't know who the captain was on the USS Guadalcanal, so I made one up. :)  
  
USS Guadalcanal North Arabic Sea Time Unknown  
  
"I don't think any one would be firing a gun on a ship for no good reason," Harm said,  
  
"I'll go check it out. Just stay here and hide just in case."  
  
"Harm, I'm a marine-"  
  
"I just want you to be safe Sarah. I don't want to lose you now that we've found each other. Please?" Harm begged.  
  
"Okay, but I'm not too wild about you going out there without me to back you up. Just be careful."  
  
Harm gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said, "We'll finish this when I get back, I promise."  
  
"Don't make a promise you cant keep."  
  
"I haven't yet. I love you, Ninja Girl."  
  
"I love you too, Sailor." With that, Harm ran out the door to God knows what danger.  
  
Meanwhile, on the bridge.  
  
"Nobody move and everyone lives.maybe," said the voice of an unknown man. Just then, the XO came at the man to try and disarm him. The man shot the XO in the chest without even hesitating or breaking a sweat.  
  
"You didn't have to do that. He was unarmed," said Captain Stone, the commanding officer of the USS Guadalcanal.  
  
"I don't go back on my promises," said the masked man.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the Captain.  
  
"I heard that Commander Rabb was staying on this boat and I just thought that I would pay him a little visit."  
  
"Commander Rabb knows you?"  
  
"Yes he does, you could say we're like brothers."  
  
Harm cautiously worked his way up to the bridge. He figured that whatever happened, happened on the bridge because he called the bridge and no one answered. Please don't let it be terrorists, he thought to himself. He made his way to the door and didn't bother knocking, because it would make no difference. He thought about what he was going to do since he didn't have a weapon. He knew that if it were terrorists, he didn't have any time to go and arm himself. He quickly threw the door open and hid behind the wall right outside the bridge. When no one came out, he quickly looked inside, figuring if they were going to shoot, they would have done it when the door was thrown open. When he looked, two sets of hands reached and grabbed him, pulling him onto the bridge.  
  
"Well, well. Just the person I was looking for," said the masked man in charge. Harm knew that voice, but didn't want to believe it was him, that he would come all the way out here. The masked man took off his mask, only to confirm his suspicions.  
  
Harm started, "You son of a-" only to be backhanded by the gun. Harm would've fallen to the ground unconscious if not for the men's' strong grip on his arms.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Who is the mysterious man? What is going to happen to Harm? Keep reviewing!! 


	3. The Helo

Sorry I took so long to post again!! Had writer's block! ^_^ Here it is!  
  
USS Guadalcanal North Arabic Sea Time Unknown  
  
Clark Palmer stood over Harm's unconscious body, laughing evilly.  
  
"Every time, he just walks right into my traps," Palmer said.  
  
"He really thought he could leave me alone to stay put while he goes off on his own," Mac thought to herself, "how many times has that happened? Let's think about this. um none." Mac got close enough to the bridge to hear people talking, since they left the door open after Harm went in.  
  
"What are we going to do with him now?" She heard someone ask.  
  
"The exact thing we came here for in the first place, now pick him up and let's get out of here," she heard a voice, that she could recognize anywhere and loathed, say.  
  
"That son of a bitch," Mac said to herself. Mac knew that she needed to alert the Admiral. She silently slipped away, promising Harm that she would come back for him.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 2003 ZULU  
  
"JAG Headquarters, this is Petty Officer Tiner speaking how may I help you?"  
  
"Tiner, it's Colonel Mackenzie, get me the Admiral ASAP."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden"  
  
"Sir, it's Colonel Mackenzie. There's an emergency aboard the USS Guadalcanal. Clark Palmer is aboard and appears to have Commander Rabb."  
  
"What do you mean has the Commander?"  
  
"I think he is unconscious by the way they were talking and he wasn't. They said they were getting out of here, so I don't think we have much time."  
  
"We'll get right on it over here. I'll call Webb and see what he knows about how Palmer escaped from Leavenworth. I'll see if I can catch a helo out there ASAP. See if there's any way you can get Harm back, but don't do anything he wouldn't do."  
  
"That narrows it a lot," Mac quirked.  
  
"Good luck Colonel and God speed."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mac said as she hung up the phone.  
  
USS Guadalcanal Arabic Sea Time Unknown  
  
As soon as Mac hung with the Admiral, she set off to find Harm. She went to the bridge very silently, but as soon as she was outside the door, Captain Stone came out holding a handkerchief to his brow.  
  
"Captain Stone, what happened? Where is Commander Rabb?"  
  
"That lunatic, Palmer I think he said his name was, took him out of the bridge about two minutes ago."  
  
"Do you know where he said he was taking him?"  
  
"Not exactly, he said somewhere the Commander knew very well."  
  
"Thank you Captain." With that, Mac rushed off to the only place they could off the ship, the helo deck.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Will Mac get to Harm in time to stop the helo from taking off? Keep reading and you'll find out! Keep reviewing too! 


End file.
